


Spin the Bottle

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Funny, Goofy - Freeform, Random One Shot, Spin the Bottle, WRONG BOTTLE, fun time, why do we even have that bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random, fun, almost crack!fic-y one shot. Written with the prompt: </p><p>Regina reluctantly comes to a mixer at the bar and Tinkerbell brings out a wine bottle to play Spin the Bottle. Well what Regina does not know is...it is a True Love finder. Whoever spins it and their true love is there it will not only spin but fly to them as well. Watch OUT EMMA and BAM she is knocked out cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

“Oh, come on, Regina!” Tinkerbell held her phone to her mouth with her shoulder as she rifled through her meager but growing collection of dresses. “It’ll be like one big Girls’ Night; Snow’ll be there, and Ruby - “

“Sounds like plenty of reason not to go,” Regina said dryly. 

Tink smirked to herself as she selected her dress for the evening, a light green backless thing. “That blonde sheriff will be there - what’s her name? Emily?” 

“Emma,” Regina growled. 

“Ah, yes,” Tink said airily. “That one you keep making eyes at.”

“We don’t make eyes!” Regina snapped. 

Tink grinned. She had her now. 

A heavy sigh from Regina’s end of the line. “Fine. I’d better make sure Swan doesn’t wreck the place too badly, and god knows she’ll need help getting home; Snow’s no better at holding liquor…” 

“You’re a big softy, you know that right?” Tink noted. “I’ll see you there then.”

Tink shut her phone before the mayor could reply and stuffed her phone into her purse. On a sudden whim, she whirled and dove back into her closet in search of a worn old dufflebag. She pulled out the antique-looking green glass bottle instead, a devious look in her jade green eyes. 

I’ve always wanted to use this spell! 

\---

 

“Shots?” Tink slid into the barstool next to a downcast Regina. She could guess the reason; Snow’s group was not exactly quiet over in the other corner of the bar, and amongst them sat Emma, apparently not even having noticed Regina’s presence. 

“Thank you.” Regina nodded, and Tink shot the bartender a wink. 

“C’mon, Regina. For a big tough Evil Queen you really are being kind of a push over. Why’d you even come if you weren’t gonna join them?” 

Regina shrugged. Tink pursed her lips in sympathy with her friend.

“Robin break up with you?” Tink guessed.

Regina made a “other way around” hand gesture, finishing with flipping Tink the bird.

“Ah.” About time, Tink thought privately; her fairy dust hadn’t predicted how much of a douchebag the guy was. Stupid stuff. 

“Well.” Tink straightened in her seat and pulled the bottle out of her bag with a flourish. “This is not a night for grousing about asshole exes. This is a night for girlfriends to be girlfriends, and you can’t do that by staring into a shotglass.”

Regina eyed the bottle warily. “What is that?”

“Just a bottle,” Tink said innocently. “Haven’t you ever played Spin the Bottle?” 

Regina’s bewildered look answered Tink’s question. 

“I didn’t think so. C’mon!” Tink seized Regina’s wrist in a surprisingly tight grip and dragging her over to where Snow, Emma, Ruby, Belle, Kathryn, and Ashley sat around a table by the stage, laughing their heads off at something Ruby had just said. 

“Room for two more?” Tink pulled up a couple of chairs, making sure to place Regina and herself across the table from Emma. She grinned to herself as she planted the bottle in the middle of the table. 

Snow eyed the object dubiously. “Spin the Bottle? Isn’t that a bit juvenile? And…” she cast a look around at her companions. “We’re all women.” 

“All the better.” Tink smirked at Snow until the other woman backed down. 

“Well, I love this idea!” An obviously drunk Ruby declared with a grin plastered on her face. “Can I go first?” 

Tink nodded assent and Ruby reached for the bottle. She spun it; Tink watched with interest as the bottle did nothing out of the ordinary.

Her True Love must not be here. Bummer for her. 

The bottle landed on Belle; needing no further urging Ruby clasped the pretty brunette’s face and pressed their lips together. Belle seemed weirded-out at first, (comes of dating the Dark One, Tink supposed with a shudder - the poor girl probably hadn’t had a decent kiss in her life -) but leaned into her friend’s lips, paying her back in kind. Tink could have even swore she saw Belle slip Ruby some  
tongue. 

Snow crossed her arms and refused to go; exclaiming “I’m a married woman! I can’t just - and what if it lands on Emma? - “

Ashley spun, and landed on Kathryn. Tink watched them make out in mild interest, but the real show was next.

Regina hesitantly reached for the bottle and spun it. As she did so some sort of spark fizzled between her fingers and the bottle, and it spun violently. The women watched in confusion and mild concern, until the bottle gave a loud POP and threw itself into the air - directly at Emma’s face.

I KNEW IT! Tink thought with glee. 

The bottle hit Emma squarely in her forehead, knocking the blonde sheriff over backwards. She sprawled on the floor, apparently knocked out with the bottle now stuck on her cheek like a magnet.

“TINK!” Regina sprung to her feet and knelt by Emma’s side, her face full of concern. “What the hell was in that bottle?!” 

“It’s a True Love finder...thing…” Tink said. “If someone spins it and their True Love is within about a hundred meters of them, it’ll fly in their direction. Not as great a range as that fairy dust I tried for you, but much more accurate seeing as it’s an actual magical object and not some sketchy concoction of Blue’s.” 

“Emma!” Regina’s hands were on her phone; Emma was still unconscious or at least playing that way, though Tink could swear she saw the blonde’s mouth curl in a smile. 

“Try True Love’s kiss,” Snow advised, as if this was a commonly practised form of resuscitation. Which it was; but not in the way she was thinking. 

Regina leaned down and pressed her lips to Emma’s, clutching her hand desperately.

There was a tense moment; then Emma’s lips fluttered open dramatically. The table at large heaved a relieved sigh. 

“Took you long enough,” Emma grinned up at the former Evil Queen. Regina just leaned in and kissed her again for her answer. 

Tink, meanwhile, leaned back in her seat with a grin. 

Works every time.


End file.
